


I Like You

by loveyouJas



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Jinyoung is a little shit, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Ugh, alot of fluff, alot of kisses, he just loves Jinyoung, jinson, love this ship, of course he knows, poor Jackson, soft jinson, wang gae park gae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 19:09:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18184580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveyouJas/pseuds/loveyouJas
Summary: "You said my name in your sleep.”Jackson heard Jinyoung say is name in his sleep and falls that much more in love...





	I Like You

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote from a Tumblr prompt months ago.

It was so soft Jackson almost didn't catch it. He looked at Jinyoung who was sound asleep, face smooth and content. He stared at Jinyoung, hoping he'd say it again. 

_"Sseun-ah"_

Jinyoung snuggled deeper into his duvet, bringing the cover up to his nose. Jackson felt his heart melt, seeing Jinyoung so calm and serene. But more importantly hearing his name on his lips, so soft and endearing, could make Jackson cry. Jinyoung always said his nickname with such fondness but he never heard it in his sleep. He had no idea Jinyoung ever dreamed about him. 

But should he be surprised?

Because of Got7, they spent every moment of everyday together. Even with Jackson no longer living in the dorms, it was never a moment he wasn't with Jinyoung. So maybe he was always on Jinyoung's mind. The thought made him smile, suppressing a small giggle. Who would have known, Park Jinyoung thought about Jackson in his sleep.

Knowing he had to be up in a few hours, Jackson decided to at least try to fall back asleep, but knowing Jinyoung thought about him kept him up a bit longer.

The morning came quickly, all of Got7 dressed and on their way for the first part of their schedule. And though Jackson tried to act natural, he couldn't stop giving Jinyoung fond looks.

"Wang stop looking at Jinyoung and focus," JB scolded Jackson at dance practice later that evening. Their small interaction was unnoticed by the group, but Jinyoung still looked over.

"In trouble with hyung?" Jinyoung teased not knowing he actually was.

"No!" Jackson defended himself. "Jaebum was just telling me about something," and with that Jackson turned his attention elsewhere.

Jackson had to admit he spent majority of the day watching Jinyoung. He wasn't new to the crush he had on his fellow member,( he actually accepted that he'd be hopelessly in love with Jinyoung the rest of his life) it felt natural at this point. But he didn't know Jinyoung saying his name in his sleep would have such an affect on him. Wanting to hear it again tonight, he invited Jinyoung over.

"I felt like I haven't seen you in forever Jinyoungie, you should come over tonight!"Jackson smiled at him after practice with high hopes.

Jinyoung gave him a look. "Jackson I see you everyday. And you spent the night in my room last night."

"Yeah but that was because I was too tired to go back to my place. It's not like you _invited_ me, plus everyone else was still around," Jackson pouted.

"Yes I know but you were still-"

"Ok but-when was the last time it was just me and you? Just _Wang Gae Park Gae_?" Jinyoung laughed, eyes crinkling just how Jackson liked it.

"Why do you want me so bad Jackson?" Jinyoung teased knowing how to get Jackson to squirm. The older man flushed, looking away embarrassed, causing more laughs to come from Jinyoung. The younger man smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Let me get my stuff and I'll come over." Jackson's eyes got big, glad to have him coming over. He went to gather his own things, beaming with the knowledge that Jinyoung was staying at his place.

"What's got you smiling so hard?" BamBam asked Jackson with a questioning brow.

Jinyoungie is coming over tonight!" Nothing could affect his mood.

While Jackson was talking to BamBam, Jinyoung came over and tugged on his hand. "Come on, don't keep me waiting _Sseun-ah_ ," the way Jinyoung said his nickname left him breathless. Jackson followed Jinyoung outside, catching up in a few steps.

"I'm really glad you came over Jinyoung!" Jackson told him the moment that got settled at his place.

"Its not like you gave me a choice," Jinyoung rolled his eyes with a smile.

The rest of the night was pretty casual, Jackson and Jinyoung eating dinner and watching an episode of some drama Jinyoung was into before calling it a night.

"If you're going to keep being weird and watching me in my sleep I'm going on the couch," Jinyoung said into the darkness of the room. He couldn't see Jackson that well but he knew he was watching him. The older man gasped at his threat.

"Aish Jinyoungie dont be like that," Jackson tried to play it cool, seeming dismissive. He heard Jinyoung's soft chuckles in the dark and he smiled.

"You know I'm glad I came over too," the younger man whispered. Jackson couldn't contain himself, moving closer to Jinyoung to bring him into a hug.

"Ah my Park Gae missed me too!" He nuzzled his face in Jinyoung's shoulder while Jinyoung laughed. 

Jackson stayed where he was, face in the crook of Jinyoung's neck, arms wrapped around his torso, until his eyes started to get heavy. He couldn't see Jinyoung but he could feel his breaths getting even, signaling he was falling asleep too.

Jackson cursed himself for falling asleep a few hours later. He probably missed Jinyoung saying his name in his sleep and-

" _Sseun-ah_ ," his beloved nickname fell from Jinyiung's lips, just above a whisper.

Whatever internal fit Jackson was having before stopped, his heart beating fast because of the other man. Unlike last night, he was closer to Jinyoung, and it took everything in him to keep still. He didn't know how long he watched Jinyoung, time feeling nonexistent under the moonlight before he was content with the result. Jackson's eyes got heavy again when he felt Jinyoung move closer, eliminating any space left in between them, draping his arm over his hip.

" _Sseun-ah_ ," Jinyoung breathed leaving Jackson a blushing mess. His body was on fire feeling like he would combust at any second with Jinyoung so close. Knowing that this was probably one of the only times he'd be this close to Jinyoung again, he made sure enjoy the moment, taking in his features; _the shape of his eyes, the curve of his nose, and the small pout of his lips_. If Jackson was bolder he would reach out to touch Jinyoung's soft cheeks but decided against it, not wanting to push his amazing luck so far. Just like the night before, Jackson found himself struggling to fall back asleep but happy as to why.

The next morning while eating breakfast Jinyoung commented on his current state. "Did you sleep at all Jackson? You look exhausted," he frowned.

But Jackson smiled, unaffected by his lack of rest. "I'm ok Jinyoungie. If anything I slept great. "

"For how long though?"

"Umm like a few hours...maybe?" Jackson answered truthfully finding no reason to lie to Jinyoung. At the same time he didn't want Jinyoung to know why he stayed up most of the night. The younger man shook his head in disappointment.

"I knew I should have slept on the couch. You didn't get any sleep because of me-" Jinyoung started to fuss but was cut off.

"No no that's not true! I slept fine! Actually better than I have in a long time!"

" _Why_?" Jinyoung asked

"Because I like y-" Jackson cleared his throat almost giving himself away. "I like when you're around. I sleep better." He prayed Jinyoung didn't notice how he almost confessed. The other man stared at him for a while, brown eyes meeting a matching pair. Jackson wasn't sure what but he could tell something clicked in Jinyoung's head, making him nod and hum in thought.

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"Yes, _ok_." Jinyoung went back to eating his breakfast leaving Jackson flustered.

They met up with the rest of the members an hour later to record for a variety show. They all laughed and told jokes like they always did, completing ridiculous challenges and working together. The broadcast went great and the producers were happy. And through the whole thing Jackson could feel Jinyoung watching him just as he watched Jinyoung yesterday. Instead of freaking out over it, Jackson chose to act natural. He didn't want Jinyoung to know he was watching him too, even if their eyes met a few too many times during the broadcast. And every time they did Jinyoung would smile like he knew something Jackson didn't. It drove Jackson crazy not knowing what Jinyoung was thinking, Jinyoung's perfect plump lips curling into that knowing smirk. 

Going with his plan to just ignore it was going pretty well. He joked with Youngjae about the show earlier making Youngjae's booming laugh fill the studio and played around with Yugyeom and BamBam like usual. It was one of the best days of practice too, with only one or two minor mishaps, leaving Jackson feeling good about the day so far. 

Jinyoung came up behind a distracted Jackson, squeezing his hip bringing out a high pitch squeal from him. 

" _Jackson-ah_ ," Jinyoung spoke in that low voice that made Jackson's knees weak. He turned around with a shaky breath. 

"Y-yeah?" And Jinyoung's smile was too confident for his liking. 

"Can I come over again tonight? It was fun yesterday," Jinyoung's voice was innocent, but Jackson knew there was something behind it, something that Jinyoung was planning that Jackson knew nothing about. 

Jackson took in a quick inhale of breath, trying to pull himself together. But all he could let out was a strained " _yeah."_

"Good, I'll see you tonight," his hand, that Jackson didn't even realize was still attached to his hip, gave one more squeeze before Jinyoung walked away. Park Jinyoung would be the death of him, Jackson was sure. There was no way he would be able to focus on the last hour of practice now, his mind too far gone thinking about Jinyoung. 

The way he _looked_ at him. 

The way he _smiled_ at him. 

And the way his perfect lips moved when he said, _Jackson-ah_ or _Sseun-ah._

Jackson's body moved on auto pilot the rest of practice, not paying any mind to the person he loved most across the room. 

"Ready to go?" Jinyoung approached him again but much more casually, knowing the other members were close by. 

"You're staying at Jackson's again?" Jaebum asked. 

"I just want to make sure Jackson takes care of himself. He hasn't been sleeping like he should," to anyone else Jinyoung sounded concerned. But Jackson knew there was more too it. Had to be. 

"I-you-" Jackson sputtered out embarrassed. 

"Jackson we told you to take care of yourself," Yugyeom whined while JB shook his head. "We need you to be healthy hyung," BamBam chimed in. 

"Go home and sleep Jackson, you look dead on your feet," Jaebum said, pushing Jackson towards the door. "We have tomorrow off so you better rest." Jinyoung came and took Jackson's hand, pulling him to the car, promising the other members to make him rest. 

"Jinyoung?" Jackson asked once his mind came back to him almost home. 

"Hm?" Jinyoung answered focused on the dark roads. 

"What are you doing?" 

Jinyoung rolled his eyes at his dumb question. "I'm taking you home. What else would I be doing?" This time Jinyoung looked over at him. 

"No I mean, _what are you doing_? Why are you- I mean I just don't understand," Jackson babbled out. Jinyoung stopped and turned the car off, avoiding Jackson's question. "Let's get inside." 

The older man got his things, following behind Jinyoung before asking again. 

"Jackson," Jinyoung sighed with a smile," what am I going to do with you?" 

"Huh?" 

"You're painfully obvious. Even if you hadn't told me, I still had it figured out." 

"Figured what out?" Jackson felt like he was always a step behind Jinyoung, his brain slow to process everything. 

"Whether you meant to or not, you told me you liked me. " Jinyoung explained while Jackson's face flushed. 

Jinyoung moved closer to the older man. "And before you freak out, I like you too," he grabbed Jackson's hand, squeezing it. 

"Is that why you've been watching me all day?" 

"Yes. I've been knowing for a while but once you said something, I knew I had to let you know." Jinyoung's smile was soft this time, sort of shy. "I never knew if you were going to say anything so I thought I should. " Jinyoung moved even closer, a inch or two away from Jackson. 

"What gave me away?" Jackson asked, his body on fire from having Jinyoung so close. Feeling bold he intertwined their fingers. 

"Besides the obvious things like touching me whenever you get the chance and always trying to get me attention? The fact that you watch me in my sleep like a creep."  
Jackson leaned back to laugh, a mix of nervous and shy. 

"Since we're being honest...I just...you say my name in your sleep." Jackson admitted embarrassed. "I just really like the way it sounds." 

Jinyoung's eyes got big but his smile broke through. He started to laugh then, using his free hand to cover his mouth. "Really? You stay awake for hours just to listen to me say Jackson in my sleep?" 

Jackson laughed too, shaking his head. "No no Jinyoungie. Not Jackson but _Sseun-ah_. It's just how you say makes me...it drives me-" 

"Crazy?" Jinyoung offered 

Jackson nodded, bringing Jinyoung as close as possible. "Here, say it," he put Jinyoung's free hand over his heart so he could feel. 

" _Sseun-ah_ ," Jinyoung let out a small gasp, feeling Jackson's heart race under his steady palm. 

"Whether you're awake or asleep, I love it when to say my name like that," Jackson admitted, glad to have the truth revealed. 

Jinyoung moved his hand to cover his smile but Jackson took his hand in his, moving forward to kiss him. The kiss was short and sweet, before Jackson pulled away. 

"Is that ok?" He asked 

Jinyoung answered with his own kiss, putting more into it this time. He took one hand to grasp the front of Jackson's shirt, while Jackson's hands move to the sides of his face.  
When the need for air became too much, Jinyoung pulled away, forehead leaning against Jackson's while both tried to catch their breaths. Jackson stroked Jinyoung's cheeks, wide smile over taking him. He leaned in to peck him once, twice, going in again on the third. Soon Jinyoung's back hit the wall with a small thump, Jackson leaving no room in between them.

Their lips moved in sync and all Jackson could think was _Jinyoung Jinyoung Jinyoung._

He imagined kissing him so many times, but he didn't know it'd be like this. Eager and passionate but filled with so much love he thought he would drown in it.

"Fuck, _I love you_ ," Jackson gasped out when they pulled away again, kissing on Jinyoung's neck. He heard the younger man gasp when he nipped on a sensitive spot, fingers clenched on the front of his shirt. 

"Same, love you too," Jinyoung pulled Jackson back up to kiss him again. His hands traveled south then, under Jackson's shirt feeling the heat of his skin. Jackson shivered under his touch, eager to feel his hands all over. 

"Good because you're stuck with me for a while," Jackson said as he came back up for air, body overheated from having Jinyoung's firm hands and soft lips on his. 

He took this time to actually look at Jinyoung, smiling at his appearance. His full lips red and swollen, hair disheveled, and cheeks dusted a bright pink. For sure a look Jackson could get use to. Jinyoung had always been beautiful, but this was something Jackson had never seen before. 

"Like what you see?" Jinyoung smirked. 

"Since the first day I met you," Jackson kissed his cheek making Jinyoung laugh. Jackson's heart fluttered, knowing that Jinyoung was finally his. 

"Lets go to sleep, it's late," Jinyoung started to push Jackson away so they could go to bed. 

"But _Jinyoungie_ , we just started," Jackson whined following behind. 

"I know but I don't want Jaebum mad at me because we made out all night instead of sleeping." 

The younger man slipped into his pajamas, a pair he'd left over here many moons ago, crawling under Jackson's dark blue covers. Jackson pouted, wanting to continue his new favorite thing to do. "Oh come here you big baby," Jinyoung rolled his eyes, opening his arms wide so Jackson could fit inside. He wasted no time, crawling on top of Jinyoung and peppering his face with kisses. 

"I think I just found my new favorite hobby," he said against Jinyoung's cheek. 

"Are you going to be able to contain yourself in front of everyone else?" Jinyoung asked with a smirk. Jackson stopped to look at him, brown meeting brown. 

"Mmm probably not. Let's just stay here so I can love on you forever," Jinyoung let out a laugh, mouth moving to kiss Jackson once his soft lips connect with his. The roaming of Jinyoung's hands continued from earlier and Jackson let out a groan. It felt like heaven on earth, having Jinyoung so close to him. 

"You're shaking Sseunie," The man under him teased, knowing he was the cause. "Maybe we should stop before you combust, I'd hate for it to just be Got6." He moved his hands from Jackson's toned torso to his face. "No I'll be ok! We can keep going," Jackson tried to coax Jinyoung to keep touching him, kissing him. Jinyoung looked up at him taking in his wrecked appearance. "Sleep Jackson-ah, I'll be here tomorrow," his tone gentle and eyes fond. And for once Jackson listened, rolling onto his side to be next to Jinyoung. 

"If I would have known this got you so worked up I would have kissed you a long time ago." Jinyoung caressed Jackson's cheek with a smile. 

"And if I would had known you were so handsy I would have let you kiss me a long time ago." Jackson moved closer to Jinyoung, head laying in his neck, same as last night. He breathed in Jinyoung's scent, subtle and comfortable. Jackson hadn't noticed his eyes fluttering shut or the way Jinyoung's fingers weaved through his brown hair. 

"I love you Jinyoungie," Jackson murmured into Jinyoung's skin, well on his way to sleep. Jinyoung kissed the top of his head, glad to have Jackson as his own.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Alright but can we talk about how Jackson sent Jinyoung a food truck i am _c r y i n g_. I cant wait For GOT7 to be together again! and Jus2 is killing it :)  
> Also I'm working on a Yoomin fic but idk I should post it, what do you think?


End file.
